


In Which Lena Luthor Learns About the Multiverse Only After Being Kidnapped

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: In Which [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: Lena was not having a good day, to put it simply.That, in itself, is a horrible simplification because she feels like she's having the worse day ever, out of anyone on the face of the earth.Here she is now, stuck in some abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. Wondering what comes next and trying not to cry. She's not even sure if Supergirl will show up to save her, since she's missing, as far as Lena knows.Really, the worst day ever. Of all time.





	1. In Which Lena Has the Worst Day Ever. Of All Time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Supergirl fic, and I hope you enjoy it! Comments are appreciated and thank-you for reading.

            Lena was not having a good day, to put it simply.

            That, in itself, is a horrible simplification because she feels like she's having the worse day ever, out of anyone on the face of the earth.

            It started when one of her closest business partners dropped out of a deal because they preferred Lex over her, which would bring complications for LCorp, more paperwork for her, and damaged her pride. Then she heard the news that Lex had escaped prison again and was missing, so considering that he's attempted to assassinate her before, he would be coming for her again. When she tried to call her girlfriend, Kara about it, she couldn't get her. Now, she understand that Kara's busy and all with being Supergirl, but none of her messages are even reaching Kara. Lena, now worried about her safety and Kara's, gets the worst surprise of her day: being kidnapped by her mother and brother to draw out Supergirl.

            And so here she is now, stuck in some abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. Wondering what comes next and trying not to cry. She's not even sure if Supergirl will show up to save her, since she's missing, as far as Lena knows.

            Really, the worst day ever. Of all time.


	2. In Which Alex Has to Break the News to Kara

            As far as Alex knows, the order of events goes like this:

* * *

 

_1.) Lillian Luthor got out of jail four months ago thanks to CADMUS and continues to cause general mayhem to the alien populace of National City. No matter how much Supergirl, the DEO, and even Lena Luthor work together, Lillian remains out of their grasps._

_2.) Kara started to date Lena about three months ago, about a week or two into Lena's partnership with the DEO. They had been close beforehand, and working together in and out of Kara's Supergirl persona brought them even closer._

_3.) Kara told Lena her true identity as Supergirl a month into their relationship after (hilarious, from Alex's perspective on the sidelines) hijinks of trying to keep Kara's superhero persona a secret from Lena. Lena knew the whole time, though. How could she not?_

_4.) Just yesterday, Kara got a call from Cisco about some trouble they're having on Earth-1 about an Injustice Society, and they need Supergirl's help. Kara's always excited to fight crime with Flash, Green Arrow, and both their teams, so she accepts. She's the only one that's needed though, so she goes over alone. Winn is upset that he misses out on this crossover, after last time with Mr. Mxyzptlk. Alex doesn't say it out loud, but she's a bit jealous too._

_5.) This morning, Lex Luthor broke out of jail. Since Kara is gallivanting over on Earth-1, Alex assigns a secret security detail on Lena for her._

_6.) Five hours ago, Clark calls to tell them that he has the whole thing with Lex Luthor covered._

_7.) Clark does not have this whole thing with Lex Luthor covered. Lena was kidnapped three hours ago._

_8.) Thirty minutes ago, CADMUS released a statement demanding that Supergirl turn herself into them or else Lena dies. Supergirl has twelve-hours to do so, or Lena dies. If Supergirl still fails to show up after twenty-four hours, CADMUS will release a bomb on the city that will kill all aliens . . . again._

_9.) Just ten minutes again, almost everyone unanimously decided that Alex should be the one to break the news to Kara, mainly because they don't want to._

* * *

 

            And so here is Alex now, staring at her own interdimensional extrapolator, preparing to call Kara and break the news. She takes a deep breath and presses one of the three points, connecting her to Kara's extrapolator.

            "Hey Alex!" Kara greets happily. Alex cringes, because now she has to ruin Kara's day, but this is important and Lena's life is in danger. "We just got done fighting the Injustice Society. Man that was wild-did you know that magic can hurt me? I thought that I was safe here because there is no Kryptonite but this one guy, Black Adam-"

            "Kara," Alex interrupts Kara's ramblings before they can get too off task. "I called you because . . . Lena's been kidnapped." 

            "W-what?" Kara asks. Alex can just see the smile disappearing off of Kara's face as the news hits her, her voice becoming more concerned and angry.

            "Lex broke out of jail this morning. Clark said he was on it, and I sent a secret detail to guard Lena, but she was captured while she was out to lunch," Alex says. "CADMUS wants you to turn yourself in or they'll kill Lena."

            Kara doesn't say anything for a moment, but then replies, "I'll be there in a second." And then the line goes dead. Seconds afterwards, a dimensional portal opens right before Alex and Kara steps through, followed by Flash, Green Arrow, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity and Diggle.

            "I asked them to help," Kara says briskly as she marches towards the meeting room.

            There's no times for greetings, considering how tense is the situation is, so Alex joins the trail to the meeting room, where J'onn is waiting for Kara to arrive.

            "Where is she?" Kara demands.

            "Hold on, we need to come up with a course of ac-" J'onn begins.

            "Don't tell me to wait! My girlfriend has been kidnapped by her own family!" Kara says angrily, tears threatening to fall. Alex walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, about to say something, but Oliver speaks first.

            "J'onn's right, we need to understand what's going," Oliver argues. "What exactly happened?"

            "Lena Luthor was kidnapped while out to lunch three hours ago," J'onn begins. "Thirty-five minutes ago, CADMUS sent a message out demanding that Supergirl has twelve hours turn herself in, alone, or else they'll kill Ms. Luthor."

            "Where?" Cisco asks next.

            "I'm searching for it now!" Winn calls out.

            "Then let me help you," Felicity says. The agent next to Winn clears out of her seat for Felicity, as everyone there knows she's the superior computer expert from her last visit. The two get to work, and their chances are already looking up.

            "What else?" Barry asks.

            "If Supergirl doesn't turn herself within twenty-four hours, then they will drop another alien-killing bomb on the city," J'onn continues.

            "That's not good," Cisco says. “Wait, another?”

            "No, it is not," J'onn continues. "And I suspect that anyone there will be armed with the Medusa Virus, as well as Kryptonite. Knowing Lex Luthor, as I suspect he's working with his mother and CADMUS, has probably has some Kryptonite hidden somewhere just for the occasion where he can kill a Kryptonian. They'll be prepared for any alien attack."

            Alex isn't sure if Kara is listening to this conversation at all right now. She's glaring at the middle of the table, so much so that Alex is afraid that she might accidentally use her heat vision, and her grip on the edge of the table is putting a dent into it.

            "But not metahumans?" Caitlin asks.

            "Or arrow-wielding vigilantes?" Cisco adds.

            Alex can basically see the plan forming in the air as everyone at the table share a knowing look. Barry speaks up, "The Luthors know nothing about Earth-1."

            "So we have the element of surprise," Oliver concludes.

            "Found it!" Felicity and Winn exclaim at the same time. Felicity continues, "It's on a warehouse at the docks!"

            "Right near where Lillian tried to launch the first anti-alien bomb!" Winn adds.

            "Getting the layout now!" Felicity concludes, and the two get back to work.

            "Here's what I'm thinking," Oliver begins. "Kara goes to turn herself in while the rest of us hang back. Barry runs into the building, after Felicity and Winn have hacked in, and gets Lena out of there to a safe distance where she can be treated for whatever happened. Then, once she's safe the rest of us attack and take down the Luthors."

            "Sounds solid," J'onn agrees. "Anyone else?"

            "I'm all up for beating these Luthor people," Barry agrees.

            "Kara?" J'onn asks.

            "I'm ready when everyone else is," Kara says, holding herself together.

            "So then it's me," Barry says. "Kara, Oliver, Diggle, and J'onn?"

            "Of course," J'onn agrees.

            "Someone should call James, the more the merrier. Plus, I'll call Maggie for back-up," Alex says. "And I want in too." Lena has started to become family for her too, and no one messes with the Danvers.

            "Then I'll come along as the medical help," Caitlin adds.

            "And I'll stay here and help those two," Cisco points over to Winn and Felicity, who are furiously hacking in some sort of hacking race.

            Kara finally lifts her head and looks around the room, "Then let's go save my girlfriend."


	3. In Which Lena Is Extremely Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have no good excuse, I was just feeling lazy, but now I'm in a posting mood!
> 
> Also, I feel like now is a good time to say that I'm not caught up with Arrow or Flash, just from what I've seen on Wikipedia and in any news I read, plus the crossover episodes. I've seen Season 1 of Arrow and I'm half-way through Season 2 of Flash, so I'm sorry if my current characterizations aren't on the spot. However, I hope you still enjoy this story, and I'd like to apologize again for my laziness!

            Lena's not exactly sure how long she has been kept in this room. She was captured during her lunch break, but she's getting hungry again so it must have been at least four or five hours. Her head still hurts from the blow that knocked her out, and there’s dried blood on her forehead. Her side stings from where the bullet grazed her, and she's sure that she'll have bruises on her arms tomorrow. Or whenever she's getting out.

            The room is almost completely empty except for a door and two guards, standing staring at her. They have masks on and are almost completely motionless as they hold their guns. Lena don't know who they're here for, her or when Supergirl gets here-if Kara is even coming.

            Lena wonders if she should try and ask her captors about lunch, where she is, or why she's here, when the door mysteriously swings open and a flash of yellow enters the room. The guards can barely react before they're on the floor unconscious, guns scattered to the other side of the room. The binds on her hands and feet loosen and falls off as this blur spins around her.

            Finally, the blur stops and standing before her is a man in red costume, with a lightning bolt across his chest. He's exactly the last person Lena expected to see-she hoped Supergirl or at least Alex would find her eventually-as she has no idea who he is.

            "Hi," the man says. "You're Lena, right?"

            "Yes," Lena replies. She stands up, though her legs are a bit weak. "Who are you?"

            "The Flash, I'm a friend of Supergirl," the Flash explains. "She asked me and my friends to help her rescue you." He pauses as they both hear guards start to move outside, "We should probably get moving. I want to get you to safety before any more of those moronic guards try to shoot me with that weird gas stuff."

            Lena pauses. That "weird gas stuff" must be the Medusa virus. It isn't affecting the Flash, which means that he's human. Lena can only wonder how he's able to move in a blur like that. However, she can't question it now. She just replies, "Yeah."

            Within a fraction of a second, Flash picks her up and runs out of the building. Lena can barely process it as she's surrounded by yellow lightning and goes from the dark inside of the warehouse to the bright outside. She thinks she saw Flash punching and rearranging people, but he was moving much too fast for her to comprehend.

            Flash sets Lena down by an ambulance in an area just a bit away from the warehouse where her mother tried to launch the Medusa virus the first time. There are a bunch of police cruisers and DEO vans, but Lena can't see Alex or Supergirl or even J'onn anywhere. She can see Maggie though, worriedly looking in the direction they just came from, barely registering Flash.

            A woman walks up to her from the ambulance, "Everything okay?"

            "Yeah, got her out fine. The guards weren't much trouble, and thanks to Felicity and Winn, getting in and out was a breeze," the Flash responds. Now there was a name she recognized, but Felicity just added onto the confusion. Flash speaks directly to Lena, "Lena this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, she's going to help you while I go and help Supergirl. See you in a bit."

            Flash then runs away, back towards the warehouse, in the blink of an eye. Lena turns towards Dr. Snow, "Is he . . . always like that?"

            "That fast?" Dr. Snow questions. "Yep. That's why he's called the Flash. Now, come over here so I can treat your wounds."

            Lena lets herself be guided over, even though Dr. Snow's hands are ironically cold. Lena sits down in the ambulance and Dr. Snow begins to clean up the cut on her forehead.

            "What is the Flash? He's not an alien," Lena questions.

            "He's a metahuman," Dr. Snow explains. "He got struck by lightning the same time a particle accelerator exploded."

            "That . . . doesn't sound good," Lena says, trying to ignore Dr. Snow's cold hands, the sting of the antibiotic, and the worry she feels has Kara goes up against her captors. She just tries to pay attention to her current confusion.

            "It . . . wasn't," Dr. Snow says as though that's something that she doesn't want to remember. "But the Flash uses his powers for good, helping fix some of the problems causes by the accelerator exploding, saving people."

            "And how does her know Supergirl?" Lena continues.

            "They've helped each other out a few times, so they’re good friends," Dr. Snow answers.

            "And are you friends with Supergirl?"

            "Yes, we've also helped each other a few times. She was just helping us fight some bad guys before she got the call that you were kidnapped, and she asked for our help," Dr. Snow summarizes.

            Lena doesn't know why she's being so vague, as either it's her or they're in a public place surrounded by police officers that don't need to know their secrets. Lena wishes that she could full know what is going on, as she's just getting more confused. Why has she never heard of a particle accelerator exploding before? Or of the Flash? Why couldn't Lena contact Kara as she helped Flash and Dr. Snow? Why are Dr. Snow's hands so cold? Maybe her questions would be answered eventually, after this is all over.

            Lena stares out into the distance, back towards the warehouse which she came from. She can see J'onn and Supergirl flying and swooping down as they fight however. She also thinks that she sees a man in green firing arrows, and the Flash's yellow blur.

            Whatever is going on over there, Lena hopes that Kara's okay.


End file.
